A Charred Tapestry
by Hipsterpotamus
Summary: The Malfoys have found out about Nash's friends and now she is just a scorch mark on the Black Tapestry. Nash moves in with her Aunt Andy, rides the Knight Bus, visits friends and knows that the escapee Mr Sirius Black is related to her. A hateful spell brings back a horrid memory which Nash is reminded of as the Azkaban guards patrol Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the third book in my Nash Malfoy series, please read the previous books beforehand, so you understand the plot. Please review, I try to reply to all of them! ** **I've finally sorted out this story so here's my improved first chapter, I'll be posting this chapter and one on Sunday.**

**Raise your wands, to another story, filled with magic and marauding. I welcome the new readers and thank the ones who have been here since the start.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Nash, dear, you found me before Draco!" Mother cried.<p>

She gave me a hug and I said. "Hello Mum, how are you?"

"Okay, honey." She searched the crowd for my twin.

He was bearable in the holidays, pity I was visiting my friends.

See Seamus, Dean and I planned that we'd visit each other over the holidays, I was still figuring out how they would visit me though... luckily I was last so I had a few weeks to fix the problem.  
>I might invite Nev when it's my turn, but I know we can't go to his, his Gran would explode.<p>

"Where's Father?" I asked.

Mother said. "He's on a business trip, he'll be back in a few days, dear." she carried on looking through the crowd.

Draco appeared out of nowhere and I picked up Aries' cage and my trunk, ready to go.

Mother doted on Draco while I stood impatiently, Aries yowling whenever someone nudged her cage, which was often in the busy crowd.  
>Eventually Mother disapparated us home.<p>

"Now go and get changed before dinner. The house-elves can help you unpack." Mother said and exited the room.

Briskly I walked up stairs. Once I got into my room I let Aries out of her cage, she hooted out and stretched her legs before jumping onto the window sill and laying in the sun while staring at me.  
>Lola was at work putting my clothes away and I changed into a short dress with lots of different greens on and some black sandals, the Manor may not be the warmest place on Earth but it is summer.<p>

I pattered downstairs to the library and picked out the family book again. I'd put it back last summer holiday. I flicked to the Malfoy page, the corner was folded over and a scrap of paper that I'd used as a bookmark was there. Just to show the numerous times I'd gone to this page. I unfolded the page and tried in vain to flatten it again.

I was following Mother's family up to Grandmother, in just that we have Aunt Bella, who's in Azkaban, and Aunt Andy who was burnt out of the family, literally. There's a Pure-blood tapestry and any Blood-traitor, Squib or anyone who pisses off a pure-blood but is born into a pure-blood family is just scorched right off. I've never seen the tapestry though, nor do I know who takes charge of the scorching.

I climbed the stairs, book in hand.  
>Aries stood up at my arrival, she hopped off the window and circled my legs before walking out the door, probably going to pester a house-elf.<p>

* * *

><p>A few uneventful days passed, and then Father came home.<p>

The inevitable happened... he found out about my friends.

"YOU ARE A _DISGRACE_ TO THIS FAMILY!" Father roared. "TO ENJOY THE COMPANY OF A HALF-BLOOD, A MUDBLOOD AND A BLOOD-TRAITOR! TO GO AGAINST _EVERYTHING_ WE BELIEVE! YOU HAVE TAINTED THE NAME MALFOY!

"_GET OUT_! PACK YOUR THINGS AND _NEVER_ COME BACK! IF I HEAR ONE WORD THAT YOU HAVE GONE AGAINST MY WIFE, HEIR AND I, I SHALL _MAKE SURE_ YOU BURN! YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!"

I stood there, staring at him in fear. I've never had the experience of true fear, but I expect this was it.

"_CRUCIO!_"

It felt like a barbed dagger was repeatedly stabbing me, _everywhere_. I screamed for help, for my Mother to stop shivering there, sobbing and to help, for my brother, my twin, to stop hiding his face, his face full of shock, fear, and... pity, I wanted, _needed _help. This unbearable pain made my head feel like it was on the brink of exploding.

I was shaking on the floor, a leg or arm would often spasm upwards. I thought my bones were all breaking, I couldn't register who the enormous, terrified scream was coming from. That was before I knew it was me, it was me in all that _pain. _The same pain I witnessed my aunt Bella make the Longbottoms feel, that was the memory I concealed, that painful memory just made my head hurt more. I wanted to_ die_.

I looked up at, my Mother, pleading. Couldn't she see what I was going through?

"You are _worthless_." My Father spat at me before leaving the room. I was trembling all over. How could he channel _so much_ hate into one spell?

I couldn't tell you how long it had lasted, mere seconds, or several hours. Then I tried to get up, my legs gave way and I fell to the floor again. Mother and Draco were gone, they'd left me.

"Lola..." I croaked my mouth so dry from screaming.

The little house-elf apparated at my feet. "Miss Mal-" Her eyes widened, her lip trembled, Lola started to sob.

I got the energy to say. "To my... r-room..." I couldn't managed anything else, no 'Please, Lola', no 'I need a drink, I need water.'

She carefully apparated us to my room. I felt violently sick, but I didn't have the energy to vomit. I clawed at the floor trying to get to my wardrobe.

Lola was gone. Aries walked over and started to lick my hand, in a poor attempt to help. My vision was going blurry, but not because of the tears, because of the pain.

Lola came back, she had a glass of water and she poured it into my mouth in little sips. When the glass was empty she started to pack my bags.

I passed out on the floor, a few hours later Lola shook my shoulder, urging me to awaken.

"Master Malfoy is coming soon, Miss Malfoy must go."

That few hours of unconsciousness had done wonders. I got to my feet and Lola held my bags and Aries, in her cage. The house-elf had a few scratches on her arms, I expect from trying to put Aries in her cage.

"Thank you Lola." I said smiling; I needed to look brave to this little house-elf.

"Miss Malfoy must go _now."_ She said and handed me the bag and cage.

I rushed downstairs, as quietly as I could. Even Aries knew something was up and stayed quiet.

I got to the front door when- "Nash."

My Mother's voice echoed in my head.

I turned around, why? I have no idea, I really wanted to run. She ran over and placed a scrap of paper into my hands.

"You may have betrayed our family, but you are still my daughter." She said, her eyes glistening with soon-to-fall tears and cheeks stained with previously-fallen ones.

"Thank you." I said stiffly.

I ran out the door and down the drive. As soon as I was out of the wards I took out the scrap of paper.

It was an address.

I pulled out my wand and summoned the knight bus. A few moments passed in the dark street. I had no idea what time it was, probably early in the morning.

The gigantic purple bus rattled out of nowhere and parked in front of me.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus... emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening." Stan said in a dreary voice.

"Hi, I'm Nash, could you, er, take me here?" I asked fumbling for the slip of paper to hand him.

He studied the piece of paper and nodded. "Sure thing, let me take your bags." He offered. I gave him a bag or two before stepping onto the bus and following him. He dumped my bag onto a bed and walked up to the driver. I heard the tumbling of books, Lola had probably put them all in alphabetical order, knowing her.

I sighed and put the rest of my bags and Aries' cage at the bottom of the bed before sitting on it.

Stan had come back. "Your stop's the one after this gents." He said pointing at the sleeping man on the bed next to me.

"What brings you to the Knight bus, eh?" He said.

"I think I just got disowned." I said wincing as my hip grazed the edge of the bed.

He chuckled. "What are you, a pure-blood?"

"Yep." I sighed. I flinched as my finger grazed my split lip.

He awkwardly stood up and walked over to the passenger who was supposed to get off here.

I organised my bags and tried to ignore the pain, the aches, the stings. At my stop I asked Stan which house it was and was on my way.

I slowly walked up to the door and rang the bell.

After the sounds of grumbles and keys in the lock the door opened.

"Who woke me up at this ungodly hour in the morning?!" My aunt said, it had been too long.

I smiled uneasily.

"Nash, is that Nash Malfoy? Why are- oh my, dear Merlin, oh, come in." She ushered me inside, locked the door behind her and led me to a kitchen.

"What did he do to you?" She asked.

I opened my mouth, nothing came out. "The Cruciatus Curse." Was all I said.

She pulled me into a hug and I dropped my bags, Aries gave a yowl as her cage hit the floor.

"Mother gave me your address." I said into her shoulder.

"Oh, Cissy." She sighed. "Well, I'll make you up a bed, you don't mind sharing a room with Nymphadora, do you?"

I shook my head. "Stay here." She said before going upstairs.

The kitchen was bright, yellows and golds on the wallpaper, quite the opposite of my house. Well, I guess that was what they were going for.

After admiring the pictures and furniture Aunt Andy came back downstairs and led me up to Tonks' room.

She was fast asleep, snoring away with bubblegum pink hair lying across her pillow.

I fell onto the spare bed in my clothes and before you could say 'disowned' I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted and Tonks were very welcoming. Anyone thrown out by a pure-blood family is a friend of theirs. Tonks spent hours making me forget my troubles as I laughed at her Metaphoric abilities, Andy and I talked about getting disowned and my Mother in their childhood. We went to the bank and opened another account before my parents cut me off from their supply I transferred everything from my old vault.<p>

My stay came to an end; I was due at the Finnigans today. They said I could bring my friends over towards the end of the holidays and I might as well be living there now.

I thanked them all again and again before catching the Knight Bus to the Finnigans.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to MySocksAreStripey, they have wanted Nash to visit Ireland since Regret. Sorry for anything that offends the Irish culture, as much as I would like to go I haven't.**

A tall boy answered the door; I didn't think Seamus had a brother.

"Oi! Seamus! Another of your friends're here!" He shouted over his shoulder.

He opened the door wide and gestured for me to come in. "Come in, what's your name? Ness or something?"

I smirked "Nash. Are you Seamus' brother?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm his cousin, Fergus."

The house was rather... normal, like any Muggle house. There were subtle hints of the wizarding world, the moving pictures on the mantle-piece, the bucket of Floo powder next to the fireplace. One of the cupboard doors were open and had boxes of Cheeri Owls and Pixie Puffs, a bowl of Honeydukes sweets on the table, and the music coming from the next room was _Do The Hippogriff _by The Weird Sisters. (Which, by the way, is my favourite song.)

Fergus led me up the stairs, he stopped at a door. He yelled "Oi! Seamus! I _said_, another one of your friends are here! She says she's called 'Nash'!"

The door opened quickly. It was Dean "Hi, Nash!"

Seamus came up behind him. "Hello! Thanks, bye now Fergie."

Fergus growled. I said "Um, thanks Fergus."

He smiled. "No problem Missy." He chuckled and walked back down the stairs.

I walked into his room, Seamus plonked himself on his bed and Dean slouched in a blue bean bag.

His walls were painted a pale green, his bed was wooden with an Irish flag on his duvet. The only chair was polished wood, and obviously came with the desk across the room. Next to the desk was a black duffel bag and a football, I presume they are Dean's.

"Put your bag over there Nash." Seamus said pointing to the corner of the room with the desk and duffel bag. I carefully placed bag next to Dean's.

"D'you think you have enough stuff?" Dean laughed at my teal rucksack.

I nodded "Bottomless and weightless charm."  
>He nodded in understanding.<p>

"Mam'll be back in a bit, when we went to pick up Fergus she stayed and chatted to my aunt and uncle." Seamus said.

"Where's your dad?" Dean asked.

"Mam sent him to the shops, you can't get everything in the wizarding world." He said.

"So what are we doing today?" I said sitting down in the chair.

He shrugged. "We can annoy Fergus, play football, go out somewhere in the town..."

"Any chance of Quidditch?" I asked chucking.

Seamus shook his head. "Muggle town, no terrorising the Muggles now Nash." He grinned.

I laughed. "But you know how much I hate them." I joked.

"You can't terrorise Muggles at mine either." Dean said laughing.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said.

"How about some football?" Dean asked grabbing his ball and chucking it to Seamus.

"I don't know how to play." I said.

Dean looked shocked. "Can't have any friend of mine not knowing how to play football!"

"Nev doesn't either!" I said defending my ignorance.

"Neville can't play Quidditch either, but your sporty, you have to." Seamus said. "Dean taught me last year."

"That's settled. We'll play football." Dean said firmly.

"Let me get into some trainers then." I said.

"You can go and change in the bathroom, if you want." Seamus said.

"Thanks." I grabbed my bag and said "Um, where is the bathroom?"

"Oh." Seamus opened the door and let me through. He followed and we walked down the corridor. "Here, the lock is a bit stiff sometimes."

I thanked him and walked in, locking the door behind me.  
>I changed into some red shorts, my white trainers and a blue tank top.<p>

I could hear Dean already outside and ran downstairs. Fergus was eating a sandwich in the kitchen.

"D'you wanna play?" I asked.

"Football? Can you even play?" He smirked.

I shook my head and laughed. "Dean's gonna teach me."

"No thanks, maybe later." He chuckled and carried on eating his sandwich. I went through the kitchen to the garden.

"Nash!" Dean shouted.

"There you are! Took your time." Seamus laughed.

I ran over and Dean chucked me the ball.

"So no using your hands, okay?"

* * *

><p>After a tiring few hours of football we all had showers, none of them warned me how muddy football was. I guess the mud was worth it though; it was my new favourite Muggle sport.<p>

When we came down, all warm from the showers and in clean clothes Fergus was at the dinner table, chatting to a sandy-brown hair coloured witch.

"Hello, Nash? Is it?" She said.

I nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay." I said.

She waved it off. "Oh, it's nothing, dear. Any friend of Seamus' is welcome in this house." She said smiling warmly.

I smiled back and sat next to Dean at the table.

Mrs Finnigan had made some _amazing _food. I wish I could've eaten more when my plate was cleared, but I was stuffed.

Fergus, Seamus and Dean went into the living room and I offered to help Mrs Finnigan with the washing up.

"So how did you come to be friends with Seamus?" She asked.

"Well, my old friends didn't like my family, and I don't blame them, my family just disowned me, but they made some _awful _accusations. Nev has always been my friend and he introduced me to Seamus and Dean, they are brill, I love them." I explained and looked up at her.

I saw her wearing a shocked face. "D-disowned?" She asked worried.

"No, it's alright, my family are pure-blood enthusiasts and they found out that I'm friends with what they described as 'A half-blood, Mudblood and blood-traitor.' Of course, all that blood purity stuff is nonsense. It happened a few days ago, I'm living with my Aunt, uncle and cousin now, I haven't seen them in ages, because they're 'blood-traitors' too." I said sadly. Why was I pouring my story out to this woman I just met? She seemed nice, and Seamus must have a trustworthy mother.

"Oh." She said, rather stunned.

"So when Seamus and Dean visit me later on, we're going there." I said, remembering to tell her.

"What's your last name, dear?" She said curiously.

"Um, Malfoy, Mrs Finnigan." I stumbled out.

"Oh, okay..." She said "Well, I'll finish this off, why don't you go and join the boys?" She said much more cheerfully.

I walked into the living room, predictably they were watching football. I sat in an empty chair and enjoyed the match.

* * *

><p>About one week later at breakfast Mr Finnigan was reading the newspaper – as he did every morning and said. "Spotty Dog! You lot know the Weasleys, right?"<p>

I nodded. "Yes." I said.

"What's up with them?" Dean asked.

"They won seven thousand Galleons! Gone on a trip to Egypt!" He chuckled, passing the paper to his son.

"That's fab, they deserve a nice trip." I said looking at the smiling and waving Ginny in the paper, the twins looked smug and up to no good which made me chuckle.

"Ron'll be boasting to everyone when we get back!" Seamus laughed.

"Seamus, can I borrow your owl? It made me remember that I promised to Gin that I'd write." I asked.

"Sure, we'll go up now." He said. "Thanks Mam, great breakfast."

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem dears, have a good day, don't get into any trouble now!" Mrs Finnigan called up the stairs.

I wrote:

'_Dear Ginny, and Fred and George,_

_I hope you're having a fabulous time in Egypt, we just saw you in the paper._

_I'm over at Seamus' with Dean. I should probably tell you that I got disowned, living with my aunt and her family._

_Don't let me worry you lot, have a great holiday, you all deserve it. Send my love to your parents and don't burn._

_Keep me posted, I will vice versa. Enjoy the sun and make sure you miss me!_

_Seamus and Dean are telling me to hurry up, we're going into town, I've never been to Ireland before!_

_Love you all loads,_

_Your favourite Slytherin,_

_Nash,_

_Xxx'_

"Nash, come on!" Dean moaned.

I handed Seamus the scroll of paper and he sent it off with his owl.

"Go and get changed, bring whatever, we'll spend the day there." Seamus said.

I ran to the spare room, Mr and Mrs Finnigan let me have a separate room because I'm a girl.

I searched through my trunk and found a thin silky green top and some denim shorts, I put on some red sneakers (previously green, magic has many uses) and ran to the front door.

Seamus was moaning. "Fergus has to come with us." He called to his Father. "Dad! We're thirteen, Dean's almost 14!" He winked at me.

I laughed. "Almost 14? Yeah, one week into September!"

"Fergus is going with you! End of!" Mr Finnigan shouted from upstairs.

Seamus groaned and I took his hand. "Come on, it'll be fun. I've never gone to Ireland before." I said.

"In that case, I shall try my hardest to make it a wonderful day trip. Miss Nash." Fergus said loudly and hooked his arm through, mine and pulled me ahead.

"Seamus! Dean! Help me!" I screeched as Fergus pulled me a few more feet.

All I could hear was them laughing behind me.

I huffed. "Bloody great friends they are." I muttered.

"Already moaning and we haven't even got to town yet." Fergus said scolding me jokingly.

When we eventually got to town I raced over to the fountain in the town square, there was a stone Leprechaun pouring a cauldron of coins into the water, but instead of coins it was water.

"Oh how gorgeous, it's beautiful!" I cried.

Seamus caught up and chucked a penny in it, pennies are Muggle money, if you didn't know.

His pushed me to the floor and a mountain of water exploded out of the fountain.

"How, in Merlin's name, did you manage that?" I breathed looking at the now soaking Seamus. I was covered in water too.

Dean came running up. "How did you make something, like _water _explode?"

Seamus shrugged.

The water may have cooled me down in the summer but it was cooling, fast.

"_Siccari!"_ I cast a drying charm on Seamus and I.

"_Nash! Muggles!_" Dean hissed.

"Sorry." I said quickly. Fergus took us to a pub and we bought some soft drinks before wandering around the town.

"Mam says she's gonna cook some potato cakes to go with our food tonight in celebration of your first visit to Ireland." Seamus said.

"She puts cheese in the middle and when they cook the cheese melts, they're terrific." Fergus said.

"Dean, what're you doing?" I asked the boy who was looking and stopping at tuffs of grass.

"A four leaf clover, they've gotta be more common in Ireland, right?" He said.

Fergus shook his head. "I don't know who told ya that but it's a lie mate."

Dean cursed under his breath and joined us.

* * *

><p>My stay in Ireland went by far too quickly and it was time to catch the Knight Bus to Dean's. I bid the Finnigans and Fergus a farewell. They were dropping off Dean but I'd booked a ticket on the Bus already.<p>

As I picked up my bags and Aries' cage the Knight Bus stopped and I gave Stan my ticket, stepped on and braced myself for the dangerous journey.


End file.
